villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raymond Sullivan
Raymond Sullivan is the hidden secondary antagonist in the video game Dead Rising 2. Interactions Sullivan works as a security guard in Fortune City. He provides a bunker for all the survivors. When Chuck Greene tries to get in, he refuses to allow him since he is worried that his daughter, Katey, will turn into a zombie and turns the others as well. However, Sullivan reluctantly allows them in when Chuck convinces him that he has the Zombrex to help her. When Chuck is framed for the outbreak, Sullivan does not believe in his innocence, but nevertheless allows him to round up survivors. Near the end, Sullivan murder Rebecca Chang, a reporter investigating the outbreak. This reveals he was working for Phenotrans all along. He then tries to kill Chuck, Katey, and Stacey as well, but fails. After Chuck manages to fight him off, he takes all the evidence implicating Phenotrans and attempts to escape Fortune City via skyhook extraction. Chuck confronts him just as he is about to escape via an AC-130. Sullivan is revealed to be responsible for the deaths in Las Vegas, including Chuck's wife and Katey's mother. He rants about his motivations for doing this: Phenotrans needs zombies to harvset the anti-infection drug Zombrex, and Sullivan came up with the plan to intentionally infect entire cities with the zombie virus to harvest them for zombrex, intended to save the lives of VIP´s (doctors, politicians, CEO´s, celebrities and etc) for the survival of thier country. Upon learning this, Chuck attacks Sullivan in pure rage. A boss fight ensues, which is a mix of shooting (Sullivan is armed with an incredibly accurate and powerful pistol) and hand-to-hand combat (Sullivan is highly adept at fisticuffs despite his age). Eventually, in the middle of their struggle, a round from the AC-130 hits the platform Sullivan and Chuck are standing on, knocking Chuck down and giving Sullivan a chance to signal the AC-130. Just as Sullivan is grabbed by the skyhook, Chuck attaches Sullivan's waist to a railing with Sullivan's own handcuffs, causing the extraction to tear him in half. Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Sullivan has no villain role in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Instead, he has a heroic role. He allows Frank West to save the survivors, just like Chuck in the original game. Sullivan greatly admires Frank for his work in the Williamette Incident, and is mostly friendly, in contrast to the antagonistic relationship he had with Chuck in the original game. When Stacey is framed for the outbreak, he doesn't believe in her innocence. His role of being the main villain is replaced by Stacey Forsythe. When Frank reveals Phenotrans as the true masterminds behind the outbreak, she like Sullivan, shoots Rebecca and reveals herself as a Phenotrans agent. However, unlike Sullivan in the original game, her aim is off and she only manages to wound Rebecca. She then shoots Sullivan and holds Frank at gunpoint, ranting about her motives for starting the outbreak. Sullivan however, unfazed at getting shot, gets up and punches her in the face, letting Frank take her gun and fight her off. However, in the struggle, Sullivan is shot several times. After Stacey runs away, Sullivan gives some encouraging last words to Frank before dying. Category:Dead Rising Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mass Murderer Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Final Boss Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Gunmen Category:Traitor Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Cops Category:On & Off Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Rich Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Child-Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Outright Villains Category:Died in Disgrace